Fun At the Company Mixer
by Entwife Incognito
Summary: I was feeling bored and bubbly restless. Before I knew it, Jane & Lisbon were having another quickie, this time at the company mixer. One-shot, no plot, no excuses unless we count summer heat and the hiatus. Warning! This story has strong sexual content. If you don't like that type of material, do not read this! Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Mentalist.


**_A/N: Thanks to a couple of Tumblr bloggers for rattling my suggestion box! You know who you are. I won't shame you by name here. :) _**

"Don't bend over." A low, throaty voice rustled her hair against her ear. She brought a shoulder up, trying to dissipate the tickle.

"Jane! Where have you been?"

"Admiring you from afar, Lisbon. Wow! Hot dress tonight! Your legs are delectable. But don't bend over or every guy in the room will be on you in a minute!"

"Stop. Women know how to bend in a short skirt. Don't get your hopes up."

"Something else is up right now."

Lisbon lowered her gaze to scope the front of his khakis. Yes. There it was. At least his pants were pleated at the front. Others might not notice, but she had come to know every plane and angle of that talented organ. "Jane. Stop that. Put that thing away."

"It's trying to get to you, Lisbon."

"Come on. I know you have better control than that. It's all these little quickies that we've been grabbing everywhere. It's got you hypersensitized. This is a CBI function. Get it together!"

"It's a mixer. It's supposed to be social. So, let's mix! And, uh, I prefer to call what we're having, "trysts."

"Quickies."

"Trysts. And it's just making me hornier arguing about it."

"Fine. Trysts. Now, control yourself. Go mix."

"Alright. But I know you wore that skimpy little dress for me. And it's perfect, thank you. I'll be back."

"Don't hurry. You'll just get us into a mess."

"Oh, I'll make a mess of you. Absolutely."

She tried to stifle a smile, but couldn't quite manage it. "Go!"

He was right, of course. Teresa Lisbon had worn the short, clingy dress for Patrick Jane. It was a shade of tomato red, just right for her complexion and eyes. She knew he'd been scouting locations without security that would allow their exciting, quickies. The anticipation of their next surprise coupling excited her. She was wet before she entered the building.

CBI was having their annual mixer where new employees got to meet everyone and all employees relaxed and just had a good time together. The lights had been lowered from office glare. As the evening wore into night, the vibe predictably devolved to a low, boozy buzz and all sorts of rendezvous, many unsanctioned by company policy, were completed in quiet alcoves or closets, taken to the parking lot or pressed wetly in haste without considering the security cameras, price to be paid later. But Jane had been scouting a number of black hole locations where security failed to penetrate. He was endlessly inventive in every way, and he was hers!

Where was Jane? She was so ready for him. He looked scrumptious in his casual khakis and a shirt shot with green thread that brought out his eyes, a green so different from hers, clear like the sea and, going from gray to blue depending on the light or what he wore. Her eyes were more like the forest, dappling from light to dark.

When he finally appeared, it was to take her arm and steer her to a new location. "Come with me." It was probably the darkest corner in the room. What was he planning?

Jane immediately placed his hand on her behind, shaping it to the contours of each cheek as he felt the plump rounds of her ass and ran the blade of his fingertips along the crevice as if he would delve through the material of her dress and panties. Lisbon could feel the hot flush cover her chest and creep up her neck.

"Jane. Don't make me come in public!"

"Oh-ho! You're that close?"

"No. But I'm warning you." She checked his profile below the waist. "Why aren't you showing?"

"Biofeedback, my dear. You should learn it." He smiled smugly.

"No fair."

Her breathing was quick and shallow, trying to keep up with her arousal, fueling her body for something more. They still stood side by side.

In response, Jane dipped his hand under her short hem, quickly finding the edge of her panties, and moved them aside to delve between her fleshy cheeks. He surprised her by lodging a thumb on the virgin opening there and then quickly sinking the tips of his long, deft fingers into her soaking pussy. She gasped as he began to wiggle everything and lifted some of her moisture to attack her clit with his middle finger.

"So wet already, Lisbon? You must have been waiting for me."

"No. I . . . oh!"

"Hmmmmm. You're lying. Confess! You've been waiting for me, haven't you? Waiting for me to come back and do just this!"

"No . . . I . . . "

"Liar. Confess."

He sunk the tip of his thumb into her and angled his fingers deeper, starting a slow finger fuck with the two longest, rubbing the floor of her vagina, pressing it into submission. Lisbon wanted to move her hips with him, but couldn't make herself so obvious even in a dark corner. He increased the pace and pressure. Her groin was on fire, approaching a point of no return.

"All right. Yes. I was waiting for you."

"That's much better."

The flush had reached her face now, scattering pink and red roses unevenly from her throat to her cheeks. She was breathing hard and starting to whine.

"I want to come!"

Jane concentrated his fingers on a particular intersection of internal nerves that always did the trick for her. He could feel his concentration ebb and knew it would shatter the biofeedback very soon. And his wrists were tiring from restricting the movement to his hand. It wouldn't do to be putting his entire arm into the effort in this public setting. But he would give it a heroic effort! He dislodged his thumb and, making a partial cone of his fingers, thrust them all into Lisbon as far as they would go.

"Oh! Oh! Not here!"

She said this at the very moment there was a hushed tearing sound and the pressure on his hand from the edge of her panties was no more. Holy christ, he'd torn another pair! Sliding his hand away, he wetly took her arm and said, "Follow me." His khakis were fully tented.

Lisbon was in a bit of a daze, having been shown the cliff she was to be thrown from and then hastily pulled back to someone snickering, "April Fool!" "Damn it, Jane! I was just about to come!"

He was hustling her down a hallway.

"I thought you didn't want to come, there."

"I would have managed somehow."

"Well, this will be better for both of us." He cracked a door open and peeked inside, then dragged her in and locked the door.

"A women's bathroom? You want a quickie here?"

"A tryst, Lisbon. Yes. They don't put security cameras in a bathroom. And, look at the mirrors! "

"A tryst in a bathroom is a quickie. Even with mirrors. But I do like the mirrors . . . get your pants off, Jane!"

He already had his khakis down, but made a show of bringing himself out and lowering his briefs. When he sprang out fully loaded, Lisbon licked her lips, raised her dress and was taking her panties off.

"That may not be necess—"

She stood with a hand on one hip, holding out the now crotchless panties accusingly. The torn ends dangled wetly from her hand.

"I'll take those." He grabbed them and, bringing them to his nose, he sniffed and smiled, then bent to stuff them in his pants pocket. "Ambrosia!" he said.

"You are far too enthusiastic, Jane."

"Oh, no, not a bit. I have to give it my all, just to keep up with you, sweetheart! Now. We're wasting time. Someone could be at the door any minute." His cock was swollen beyond bounds, dripping from its purpling head.

Lisbon lifted her dress and started to boost herself to the counter between sinks, but Jane hurriedly grabbed her waist and set her there. She scooted to the edge, spread her legs and pulled Jane towards her with her feet. He had his eyes on her wet pink center. Using his fingers to spread her lips open and his other hand to guide himself in, he soon saw his reflection over her shoulder. His faced was flushed, his open mouth pumping oxygen and he watched the squashed cheeks of her ass roll as he pummeled her vigorously. God, his cock never felt so alive as when it was inside her!

"You should see this, Lisbon!"

"Turn me around! I want to see."

He pulled her off the counter, adjusted his hold to maintain their connection and turned around to brace his hips against the counter. She tossed her shoes and gripped the counter with her toes, slouching to get her hips right where she wanted them and began to snake him up an down, a nasty monkey on a nasty tree. The meat of him filled her and drove her past the brink of sanity sometimes.

She could feel the crescendo of her orgasm kissing her core, ready to take control, as she looked in the mirror. Jane's curls shook and his ass clenched with their rhythm. The passion in her expression almost embarrassed her, but when her climax broke it shut her eyes tight, as she bit Jane's neck to keep from crying out too loud. He was already coming, deep groans that ran high when she bit him. He leaned back, holding her in place as they throbbed in unison and started dripping onto the floor. She ground into him and held his cock there, a goodnight kiss before she lowered her legs and separated from him.

"This was better than the pool," she said.

He smiled. "And better than the parking garage."

She nodded. They both said. "Tie with the elevator," and laughed as they got their clothes together. Lisbon, of course, finished that task first as she had only to pull down her dress, and no panties to put back on. She pulled a few towels out of the dispenser and wet them so that she could freshen up a bit. Jane followed her movements, his expression unreadable to her.

"I have to do something, Jane. I can't just drip down my thighs to my knees."

"I know. Let me."

He looked at her shyly, so appealing. He was such a strange, beautiful man.

"I want to do it."

She handed him the towels. He tapped the inside of her thighs and she moved them apart. Bending down so that he could see, he spread her and gently blotted her clean, taking his time with this loving gesture. The truth was, he loved looking at her, every inch, whether it was sexual or not. It thrilled him that she let him be that intimate with her.

When he was done, he kissed her warmly and said, "Let's go home. I'm not finished with you yet."

Lisbon made Jane leave first since it was a women's bathroom and she didn't want him caught alone in it. She left a few minutes later to meet him for their unfinished business.


End file.
